The 6th signer
by Horizon13
Summary: The Dark Signers are coming and The Signers are needed. Five people were chosen, but there is a sixth who will stand amongst them and he is from out of this world.


The 6th Signer

 **Leo may be the seventh signer if I do the final season and Takato will not have the heart of the dragon mark.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or YU-GI-OH! 5D's

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Spirits talking/modified voice"**

 **Life points**

 **Location**

Chapter 1: Crimson Dragon

'We're so close' Takato thought as he made his way to the orb that Jeri was trapped in. He had dealt with the Jeri look-alike and merged with Grani to form Gallantmon crimson mode. As he made it to the orb Kenta and Kazu appeared in heart bubbles with Guardromon and MarineAngemon, breaking the orb Gallantmon CM passed Jeri to them, along with Calumon.

" **Take her back to the Hypnos base and get her checked out** " Gallantmon CM said before flying off to help Justimon and Sakuyamon with another part of the D-reaper. Just as he was about to reach them he watched as Sakuyamon lost her armour and gave her energy to Justimon who's voltage blade increased in size and slashed the creature destroying it.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard, and the D-reaper began to move towards a large hole in the middle

" **guy's I'm getting pulled in!** " came the voice Megagargomon from the hole, hearing this Gallantmon CM flew as fast as he could towards the hole, upon reaching it, Takato saw that the D-reaper was getting pulled into the hole faster then before and Megagargomon was about half way down. Flying down towards him Takato began to try and pull him back up the hole, but no matter how hard he pulled Megagargomon just kept sinking. Takato got an idea and then flew so he was in front of Megagargomon

" **Grab hold of my spear and I'll throw you up"** Gallantmon CM say, holding out his spear. Megagargomon stared at him for a few seconds before holding onto the spear

" **CRIMSON LIGHT"** Gallantmon CM yelled, throwing his spear sending it and Megagargomon out of the hold, Takato started to follow him, but was suddenly intercepted by another Jeri look-alike. It went to swipe at him, but he dodged to the left, however this caused it to swipe at the wall of the D-reaper and tear it open. This caused a vacuum to open and suck Takato throw it.

 **Temporary Hypnos base**

Yamaki and the Monster Makers stood around a hologram of the tunnel connecting the human world to the digital world. They watched as Megagargomon was slowly pulled through the tunnel and as Gallantmon CM entered the tunnel and save Megagargomon, as he was about to leave it himself he was blocked by the D-reaper and they watched as it made a hole in the side of the tunnel

"Shibumi, there's a hole in the tunnel!" Janyu yelled, as he turned to look at his friend

"that's not good we need to repair it" Shibumi said as he started typing on his computer.

"Takato's been pulled through the hole" Yamaki shouted out. This caused both men to look at the hologram to see a red dot on the outside of it. This caused them to panic as they tried to find a way to pull him back through before they hole closed, curtesy of the D-reaper.

Suddenly a massive source of energy appeared on the hologram and crossed paths with Takato's dot and disappeared, taking Takato with it. The hole had also closed. They had failed to save him. What were they going to say to the other tamers and Takato's parents?

 **In the void**

Takato floated there, with Gigimon next to him, both passed out. Takato slowly opened his eyes, which widened at the sight in front of him, it was a giant crimson dragon, made from some sort of energy. For a few moments it just stared at him before a large amount of red energy erupted around both Takato and Gigimon and merged to form a second dragon.

This one was large and had red scales with a white belly, black marks all over it and a large tail instead of legs. It had two red eyes and on its chest was the Digital Hazard. It was Megidramon. The two Dragons stared at each other for a few minutes before the other dragon opened its mouth and let out a blast the consumed Megidramon and headed straight for Takato, who put his arms in front of his face.

When the blast hit him instead of feeling pain all over his body he felt a burning in his right arm. Before Takato could look at his arm he and Gigimon started falling and were soon consumed by a blinding white light.

 **Temporary Hypnos base**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKATO'S GONE!?" Mie screamed out as she stood over a cowering Yamaki. Takehiro came and started to try and calm her down. They had all taken the disappearance hard. Henry was sat in a chair in the corner, staring at his hands

"its my fault, if only I had been stronger" Henry said, as he clenched his hand. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father standing in front of him

"no Henry, it's not, it's mine. If only I had considered the effects of the program and the D-reaper then Takato might still be here" Janyu said, looking down. Rika sat by the window, looking out over the city. Her eyes were red from crying. Takato was gone. It was her dad all over again, it was the reason she had closed her-self off from people, to make sure she never felt this pain again. And yet some how Takato had wormed his way into her heart, only to disappear.

A few more tears escaped her eyes as she looked over at the park. Takato was gone and he was never coming back.

 **The Satellite**

In the air above The Satellite a white flash appeared with two objects falling from it. They soon hit the ground causing a crater to form. this caused several people to move towards it, the first was an orange-spike hair boy, the next was a blonde-haired boy and the last was a black-haired boy with orange-yellow highlights.

Looking into the crater they saw a brown-haired boy and a red lizard. In the boy's right hand was a card and on it was a large dragon with red scales and a white belly, black marks all over it and a large tail instead of legs. It had two red eyes and on its chest was the Hazard symbol.


End file.
